


Cookies and Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkeye Christmas Food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Milk

Bruce did not have a good childhood.  
But one good thing about Christmas during his childhood was his mother's cookies.  
His mother made chocolate cookies and decorated them in Christmas theme.  
Bruce always made cookies in his mother's memory.  
Since joining the Avengers, Bruce is the one tasked to make cookies.  
He enjoys it.  
He likes the way Clint's eyes light up seeing the treats.  
When asked his boyfriend said that he never celebrated Christmas as his father got violent.  
Bruce hence makes a lot of cookies.  
Clint eats cookies and drinks a glass of milk every night before bed.  
Bruce is happy Clint enjoys it.  
He in turn enjoys Clint's Christmas dinner.

Clint is a very good cook.  
His taste is imprinted on Bruce's tongue.


End file.
